


A History of the World

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginnings are arbitrary. In retrospect they can be attributed to any specific moment in time depending on context. Erik and <strong>Charles </strong>begin where others assume an ending: Post-Cuba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A History of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 29 - Post-Canon

 

~Prologue~

  


The war came but not the one they were expecting.

Three years in and it was still mutant versus mutant. Humans remained a distant threat, a future hurdle or obstacle to eventually be broached.

Just not today.

Nothing like the first time after the beach when raw emotions ate at every hurt in every breath; better than the fifth time when bitter sarcasm was sorrowful, now there was playfulness in the banter, their eyes dancing to a familiar, welcoming tune.

The helmet gleamed and the wheelchair cut strong lines and they knew it had all been leading to now.

 

 

 


End file.
